


Dare

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Woz' feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sougo has a nightmare.
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 27





	Dare

"Ehhhhh?!" Sougo sat up straight in his bed startled, eyes wide and hair messy.

"My overlord," a soft voice came from somewhere and Sougo rubbed his eyes.

Woz was standing in the middle of his room with his book in his hand, the moonlight through the window painting his features in a soft glow.

"Woz! Don't startle me like that!" Sougo sighed as he let his upper body fall back into the sheets, "is something wrong? Why are you here?" He added, pulling his blanket up.

"I heard uncomfortable pitiful noises, so I thought I'd check if there was anything wrong," Woz explained, still not moving from where he stood, making Sougo feel a little awkward. Woz was always so composed and elegant in everything he did.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Well, yeah I had a stupid dream, but that happens sometimes.. " Sougo spoke quietly, some scenes from his nightmare appearing in his memory as he began thinking about it.

"Well then, I shall take my leave," Woz said and turned around.

"Wait," Sougo suddenly said and he didn't even know why, it just happened.

"Yes, my overlord?" Woz turned around and Sougo gulped, the situation of the two of them alone and Woz' presence aswell as his indescribable beauty that Sougo became aware of in this very moment, exactly because of the unusual situation added to this new feeling he couldn't describe.

"I just.. Well.. I was wondering if you could stay.. For a bit.. I mean.. In case the dream comes back" Sougo put on his optimistic face and lifted his blanket and Woz sighed, putting the book aside and climbing onto the bed, sliding underneath the covers with him.

"The coat, isn't that.. Too warm?" Sougo asked after a moment of awkward silence as they lay next to each other weirdly stiff and Sougo felt a warmth oozing from Woz he hadn't felt before.

"It would be inappropriate to discard any of my clothing in front of you," Woz explained and Sougo nodded. Well, duh, of course. He chuckled.

"I give you permission to" he said quietly after a moment of thought, and Woz lifted an eyebrow but complied, shifting upwards and shedding off at least the coat, careful not to put his weapon, the scarf, too far away.

Sougo watched with fascination as Woz undressed, as the coat slid down his slender back, revealing more of his shape. The act of undressing in itself was fascinating to watch since Woz did it smoothly and sophisticated like everything he did. Sougo didn't say anything though and finally lay down again.

After a while, the awkwardness faded into tiredness and he felt protected by Woz' presence, drifting off into sleep.

A little around past midnight, Sougo shifted during a lighter phase in his sleep which led to him waking up, which sometimes happened to him. Usually he would just turn around and fall asleep again but this time when he opened his eyes, he looked into two deep dark orbs that watched him intently.

"Woz.." Sougo whispered, "you can't sleep?"

"I just happened to be awake," Woz said softly, but not any less composed than usual and Sougo didn't want to question it further.

A new kind of silence fell over them as they looked into each others eyes from this close, almost feeling the other's breath on their skin.

Woz' gaze was so intense that Sougo couldn't look away and he shifted a bit, and a bit more until his lips were only an inch away from the other man's.

Sougo didn't know what he wanted to do in particular, just that he liked having Woz close like this, and he followed the flow of his feelings as he leaned forward with closed eyes and closed the last inch between them, softly pressing his lips against the slender male's.

As expected, he startled the other, but it was only for a short amount of time before he felt sweet lips kissing him back with skill.

Sougo took his time, shifting upwards a bit until he was half leaning over the other, not breaking contact with gentle nipping and exploring.

Woz gasped a bit but let his overlord kiss him as he desired, secretly enjoying the thrive of youth that fueled Sougo, and Woz felt it in the kiss, a sweet mixture between clumsy experimentation, neediness, arousal and affection.

At some point, Sougo drew back to take a deep breath and swore he could see a slight flush spreading across Woz' cheeks.

Woz kept watching his overlord, how he hovered about him with kiss swollen lips and there was nothing he wanted to do more than capture them again, make them his and ravish them, but he felt he shouldn't, it wasn't appropriate for him in his position.

With a little giggle, Sougo let himself fall back in his sheets again, looking at the ceiling with Woz' embarrassed face next to him.

Neither said a word and Sougo smiled at Woz before leaning his head against the other man's arm, snuggling closer and falling asleep soon.

Woz, however, was wide awake.

The taste of his overlord's sweet lips still on his, he stroked his own lower lip with his thumb as if he couldn't really believe what happened.

He turned his head to watch Sougo breathing evenly next to him so comfortably, looking so relaxed and soft and Woz dared, dared, dared because his heart was about to explode, to slowly, finally lay an arm around his overlord, sweet and protectively, nuzzling his nose in Sougo's hair and giving his head a gentle kiss before allowing himself to drift off to a peaceful sleep aswell.   
  



End file.
